


It's A Family Matter

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Christian Bible, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Sefer Chanoch | Book of Enoch, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Angst, Drama, End of Times, F/M, M/M, More characters added as chapter come, The Clave, the clave is not buying it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:53:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the sudden appearance of Magnus' mysterious uncle. The gang is plunged into another war. Only this time it's not from one of their own.</p>
<p>The Accuser has reemerged and with his sudden appearance Heaven and Hell must work together to save the Nephillim from a second extinction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Countdown To Armageddon Begins

Magnus and Alec loosely brushed their shoulders as they left the institute. They smiled, solely focused on each other. Which was probably why the crash landing of a figure took them both by surprise. Or it could just because a figure crash landed out of nowhere.

They both startled. Alec blades appeared, Magnus' blue sparks danced till the figure twitched. 

He was bloody. His arms and legs had the marks of chains biting into them.

"Azazel? How are you free?"

"Magnus."

He rasped. He lurched forward.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Azazel clung to Magnus, Alec lunging forward as well. Then all three blinked out of existence.

They landed in a ornate obsidian throne room. 

Magnus stiffened.

"Edom." Alec breathed.

"Magnus, I didn't think I— brother?"

Magnus turned to see his father look startled at Azazel hunched over on the floor.

He rushed over.

"Az. What the Hell. You could have called, I would have sent a demon."

Magnus looked shocked. 

Azazel tried to pull away, rasping.

"Ssh. It's okay you don't need to talk now. We have eternity. Now stop moving."

"I-What the hell?"

Magnus gasped finally.

Asmodeous didn't bother looking up. Finally he leaned back, having healed the worst of the cuts.

"What? I might be a demon, but I had a family once. I had a brotherhood."

He whispered. His hand coming to graze over Azazel's cheek. Azazel shuddered.

"I know. I can't do anymore than that."

Azazel finally gave him a small smile.

"Brother what have I told you about using magic to woo women? Specifically Lily. She'll never buy it."

Asmodeous only laughed.

"Well we can't all have your delusion."

Alec looked at Magnus, he shrugged he had no idea what was happening.

Azazel snorted. He rolled into a ball,

"It's not a delusion Danny-Boy."

Magnus father rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he tensed looking up at the ceiling.

"What the—?"

The bright light nearly made Alec and Magnus blind. Slowly it dimmed, finally fading away.

When Magnus and Alec's vision cleared. They saw a man with black hair, wearing a gray blazer and vest, and dark jeans with a black buckle.

Asmodeus bristled. The man didn't move. His hands in his blazer's pockets. He only raised an eyebrow as Asmodeous' sword materialized. Though his eyes flicked to Azazel's fetal body more than once.

"Raphael. You have a lot of nerve coming here."

Alec sucked in a breath. Magnus hissed taking a step back.

"Daniel. He's right, it's not a delusion."

Daniel laughed.

"Oh please. Azazel might be an idiot but I'm not letting you destroy him again."

Raphael tensed. His eyes hardened and he took a step toward Daniel.

"Daniel, as much as I would love to debate how very wrong you are, I can't stay."

Daniel only smiled, almost sadly.

"What else is new?"

Raphael looked away. He sighed and turned back. He almost looked like he was pleading.

"Let me heal him."

"Why? So you can put him back in his little hole?"

Raphael flinched.

"No. He saw something. There's a reason he's free. Little brother please."

Daniel hesitated looking between Raphael and Azazel. He sighed and lowered the sword.

Raphael was at Azazel's side in an instant.

"Well since we know you didn't release him. Who did?" 

Asked Daniel to Raphael's back, he huffed when Raphael resolutely ignored him. 

Azazel gasped opening his eyes. He tried to pull away, Raphael shook his head. Gently holding him place.

"Ssh. It's not a dream. It's real."

Azazel's eyes narrowed.

"Who said seeing you would be a dream for me?"

Daniel smirked. 

He met Magnus' wide eyes.

"Question?"

"I'm reading this wrong right?"

Said Magnus gesturing to the two angels on the floor. He might as well play along.

Alec still looked slightly shocked. Though he did glare at Magnus.

"Magnus, you can't. They're angels. They don't —"

"Fall in love?"

Asked Raphael. His eyes turning to regard Alec.

Alec blushed and stammered. Raphael gave him a tired smile.

"Yes we do. It's alright Alec you aren't the first nor the last to question that."

He turned to glare at Daniel who only rolled his eyes.

Raphael looked back at Azazel. He smiled softly at him.

"I know it would be a dream, because it's the same dream I have every waking moment of my existence."

Azazel stilled, Daniel sighed.

"You're lying."

Raphael shook his head.

"No Sunshine. No I'm not. I would never lie about that. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Raphael gently kissed his forehead, his cheek, his lips with each admission.

Azazel slowly uncurled. Pulling him closer.

"Raphi?"

Raphael beamed.

"Raphael? Is it true?"

They slowly pulled away from their embrace to turn at the sound of the voice. Daniel whirled, looking up to his throne and sighed. 

He turned to Alec and smirked.

"You okay there little Shadowhunter?"

"Yeah, I-I Why?"

Alec tensed, his hand going to his bow. His eyes narrowed. Magnus swelled with pride.

Daniel gestured to the man as he walked down the steps toward them.

"Meet Raziel."

Raziel beamed his silver eyes sparkling as he bowed with a flurish.

Alec's bow dropped to the floor. Magnus glared at his father. Daniel only shrugged. Raziel only chuckled and smiled.

"It's okay Alec. And since you both are my favorite couple I wanted to tell you unless there's some dramatic unforeseeable event you both will be going to Heaven."

Magnus blinked looked at Raziel who smiled. He then turned and glowered at Raphael.

"Raphael? We don't have time for this."

Raphael sighed. Gently pulling Azazel to his feet. Raphael turned but Azazel pulled him back crashing his lips to him. Daniel smirked, Raziel shuddered.

"Must you defile each other?"

Azazel stepped back, Raphael blinked dazed.

He smiled and then smirked at Raziel.

"When I can get him to look like that the answer is a resounding yes."

Raziel growled.

"Okay, as much as I'd like to annoy Raziel till Judgment Day, the sooner they leave the better. So Az, what happened?"

Asked Daniel crossing his arms.

Azazel sighed,

"He's alive."

"Who?"

Asked Daniel fast losing patience with his crypticness.

"Samael."

Daniel lurched away. His eyes wide, he turned to Raphael who looked grim.

"Michael killed him. Michael doesn't lie."

Raphael sighed. He turned to Daniel. Magnus didn't miss how his hand purposefully grazed Azazel's. They're hands locking loosely as they passed each other. 

"I don't think he did. Samael must have played him."

Daniel swore. 

"No offense Father but shouldn't you be happy? Didn't he fall with all of you?"

Daniel glared he walked toward him, Raziel catching his sleeve, pulling him back. Daniel wrenched away.

"Samael will annihilate us all. Lucifer didn't save him from Michael which means if Lucifer dies there is no one protecting me. So no, it's not that simple."

"Not necessarily."

"What?"

Raziel smiled.

"Here's the deal, you help Heaven keep the Nephilim safe and in repayment we'll keep Luci from getting killed."

Azazel snorted.

"Lucifer would rather fall on his own sword than accept that deal."

"It's not Lucifer we care about."

Azazel rose an eyebrow.

Raphael smiled, cupping his cheek.

"You were right. You all were. The nephilim are good, are beautiful. They don't deserve to be wiped out again. Help Heaven, help _me_. Prove to Father the might of Grigori."

Daniel hissed.

"Enough. I've given you a lot of lee way. But how dare you use my family for your own gain?! He's _my_ family, _my_ brother, _my_ responsibility before he's _anything_ to you."

Daniel's sword moved between them. Raphael sighed moving away. Azazel only raised an eyebrow, his finger came and slowly lowered Daniel's sword.

"You all seem to be forgetting I was bound in a desert for some thousand years. While I love you both, neither of you have a leg to stand on."

They both stared at him from glaring at each other, Azazel leaned against the wall. His arms crossed.

He held up a hand as they both opened their mouths.

"You both profess to love me, to care for me. Prove it. Show me you are worth of my trust."

Raziel smiled, moving in between them. He came to stand in between Daniel and Raphael.

"Do I owe you anything?"

"Do you think of me as family and inherently feel I have to lend you my serves?"

He shook his head.

"No. I see you as an asset. Yes you fell for teaching them warfare, but it was your teachings that has saved humanity up until now. So Azazel I owe you an implicit debt. How can I repay you?"

Azazel beamed. 

Alec's eyes widened. The color draining.

"I don't know. Let's put a pin in it Razie. I'll think of something I'm sure. For now, is there any danger of me being locked up again?"

Raziel shrugged.

"Well Samael took you out for a reason yes? Which means we need to know why. So for now no."

Magnus coughed.

They all turned to him.

"Would you like to add something Magnus?"

Asked Raziel.

"He's the forger of weapons. Perhaps Samael is need of weapons?"

"Which means he wants to create an army."

Daniel jumped in beaming at Magnus with almost akin to pride. Magnus was seriously close to having his head spin. He felt Alec's hold is hand. He gripped it like a lifeline.

Azazel nodded.

"Probably, and since time isn't really on his side, he'll try to take one by force."

Daniel's eyes widened.

"Hell. He wants the control of Hell and the demons. Someone needs to warn Lucifer."

Azazel sighed. 

"Have you updated the technology or do I need to go the whole nine yards of pentagrams and virgin sacrifices?"

His eyes swept to Magnus and Alec and he smirked.

"Well, at least these two will be safe."

Alec blushed and Magnus took a chance and winked.

Azazel chuckled.

"I like him."

He told Daniel who rolled his eyes.

"Can we focus on how we're going to get Lucifer here? It's not like we're going to let you sacrifice a human."

Raziel said crossing his arms.

"Well I don't see anyone else coming up with ideas."

Retorted Azazel.

Raphael sighed. He turned to Magnus and Alec.

"Do you trust us to keep you safe?"

Magnus opened his mouth to voice that no he didn't and he'd rather pretend he was never here. But Alec nodded, 

"Yes I have faith in Heaven. In the Angels."

Azazel and Daniel rolled his eyes, while Raziel and Raphael beamed.

Raphael stepped away from them. He closed his eyes, his head looking at the ceiling.

"That connection still works?"

Asked Azazel.

"We are family, as you and Daniel are. I will always come when my family calls."

They all turned to see a man coming from the dark alcove. Magnus and Alec sucked in a breath. He was beautiful in a indescribable way. He smiled at Raphael.

His eyes positively brightened at seeing Azazel. 

He looked between all of them. Finally looked back at Raphael.

He sighed,

"I'm assuming you're not here because you've finally come the conclusion falling is worth it?"

Raphael glared.

"Lucifer I will never fall. I am loyal."

"Oh we know."

Muttered Daniel. Raphael tensed and then sighed.

"We have information for you."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And has your rank lowered little brother that you now do Gabriel's duties?"

The air crackled. 

"Brother if I were to do Gabriel's duties do you really think I would demean myself to come to talk to a snake like you?"

Raziel sighed.

Lucifer only grinned.

"Yet here you are. What brings you to see a silly little snake like me?"

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"I didn't come for you." His eyes lingering on Azazel. Wandering up and down his form. Azazel only winked back.

Raphael turned back, smirking at Lucifer's scowl.

"It's come to Heaven's attention that your little snake skin is in danger. And Luce as much as I want to use your skin to adorn my office, Father seems to see a use for you. However benign."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed he took a step closer.

"I am not benign, I am The Devil. I am the angel humanity fears. I am the angel who was cast aside, I am the one even Father fears."

Magnus resisted the urge to rub his arms. The crackling energy was becoming painful.

Raphael only waved a hand, his face almost bored.

"You were."

Lucifer growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Samael is alive."

And it was if the air was let out of the room. Lucifer took a step back, terror and panic flashed through his eyes. 

"No, your lying. Michael- Michael always finishes what he starts."

Raphael shrugged, examining his nails.

"Yes he does. But Samael is very good at manipulation don't you remember brother?"

Lucifer tensed he looked away.

"I remember."

He said finally. The story coming back to Alec in a whirlwind. It was Samael that had tempted Lucifer, that had urged him on God's orders. It had been a test, and Lucifer had failed. He shuddered, to see the actual Devil, in the flesh put everything into perspective. It put everything he knew about Heaven and Hell into stark reality. The stories were real, Samael was real, which meant the tenuous balance between the relative peace they've had was all about to come crashing down. Alec forced himself to not spiral, to focus on Magnus' warm hand in his. They've saved the world once, they could do it again.

"Well he's alive, we think he's trying to build an army."

"An army? Where— oh Father no."

Lucifer breathed.

Raphael nodded.

Lucifer sighed.

"Why does Heaven care? You all don't care what happened after Michael cast me out. So why now?"

"Were you not listening Lucifer? Father wants you alive. He needs you to keep the balance. Samael's goal is chaos."

Lucifer glared.

"How do you know I don't want that? How do you I don't want to raze the world?"

Raphael shrugged.

"We don't. But Samael has something that you will never have."

"Oh what is that?"

Raphael looked him dead in the eye,

"A lack of pride. He doesn't overestimate. You do, which is why you will always fall. Samael doesn't have delusions of grandeur, he knows when to retreat and wait."

Lucifer glared, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine, say Heaven actually cares. Why shouldn't I just give Samael what he wants, I live. The world gets damned and I live to see it."

Raphael sighed.

"We will give you another chance."

Azazel and Daniel's eyes widened leaning toward the conversation. Lucifer's eyes widened for a second, only to narrow a moment later.

"What do you mean?"

Raphael beamed.

"Exactly what I said Lucifer. Father is offering you another chance to be redeemed. Tell me you don't want it. Tell me you don't want to come home. Tell me you don't miss us."

"Why do you even care? It's not like you mourned me."

The air crackled, Magnus hissed sharply.

"Of course I care. You're my family. You're my brother. I want you home Luce we all do."

"All?"

He whispered, leaning in despite himself.

Raphael nodded,

"All. Even him."

Lucifer sighed.

"Well I'm not bowing, so if that's the price you can forget the family reunion."

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Relax, it's actually something you might be willing to do."

"What?"

"Help Heaven stop Samael."

"Which means implicitly I would be saving humanity and that thing."

He gestured to Alec whose face reddened, though his hands clenched. Magnus' fingers danced with blue sparks.

Azazel chuckled in amusement.

"Easy warlock. You won't win the fight. And remember Raphael and Raziel won't let anything happen to him."

Alec clutched his hand for an entirely different reason. 

"Both."

"What?"

Said Azazel turning to Raziel.

"We won't let anything happen to both of them."

Azazel only looked at Raziel with skeptism.

Raphael ignored them and just nodded to Lucifer's statement.

"Yes implicitly that is what your actions will serve in doing."

Lucifer sighed and paced.

"Think of the benefit Lucifer. We get rid of a mutual threat. And besides you have something to laud over Michael for the rest of eternity."

Lucifer stilled and turned to Azazel, he tilted his head. And beamed.

"That's true. What does it say of his precious reputation if he's begging The Devil for help?"

Raziel glared, Raphael only rolled his eyes and sighed.

Azazel nodded in agreement.

Lucifer turned back to Raphael.

"Okay."

Raphael looked back at him. An ember of hope flickered to life deep within his eyes. Lucifer pretended not to notice, pretended that his own hope was beginning to glare as well.

"Okay?"

Lucifer sighed, how he hated the bureaucracy of Heaven.

"Yes. I will help Heaven stop Samael."

Raphael positively beamed. He extended his hand to Lucifer.

"Welcome to the fight brother."

Lucifer gave him a small smile, and shook his hand.

Raziel turned to Magnus and Alec. 

"So we'll be in touch. And uh don't tell anyone yet. I don't want you all freaking out."

With a wave of his hand Magnus and Alec were at the entrance of the institute. 

Alec was the first to recover.

"How much time has passed?"

Magnus checked his watch,

"None I think. It was as if none of it happened."

"But it did right?"

Magnus grimly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Oh God."

Magnus forced himself to act calm. He bumped Alec's shoulder, and grinned.

"Hey we did it once right? We can do it again. Especially when we have Heaven and Hell working with us."

Alec smiled and tangled their hands together. It was his sentiments exactly.

"Yeah, this is going to be easy."

Neither of them acknowledged the fact that it could all end go south very quickly if Heaven and Hell started a war with each other. Neither acknowledged the fact that the clock to possible Armageddon was starting tick.


	2. Angels, Demons, & Warlocks Oh My

Simon and Isabelle were spending the day with Magnus and Alec. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"What's wrong?"

Alec's raised an eyebrow,

"What would you make you think anything is wrong?"

Isabelle huffed,

"Honesty Alec you can't hide anything from me. And I know you and Magnus are hiding something from me."

Magnus only chuckled,

"Darling you sure you want to know?"

Isabelle opened her mouth only to see his flirtatious smirk,

"You know what never mind."

The door opened, Jace and Clary took off their autumn jackets. Clary beamed and made her way to Simon, while Jace turned to Isabelle. Just as they settled down they heard a chuckle behind them.

Jace, Isabelle, Clary and Simon turned, their their weapons drawn. Alec only sighed. Magnus just continued to sip his drink. 

"Anyone want to tell me who were facing?"

Simon blurted.

"Azazel. It's a pleasure to meet you Simon right? Daniel told me about the mundane turned vampire turned Shadowhunter."

Said Azazel extending his hand, Simon stumbled back.

"You should be bound."

Azazel shrugged, materializing again at Magnus' bar. 

Magnus continued to sip his drink.

"Look those little trinkets aren't going to do a thing to me. Besides we have things to discuss. Put them down."

He turned back to the Shadowhunters expectantly. He stirred his drink, as Jace lunged. Azazel sighed and flicked his finger. Jace went flying back into the couch.

"Try not to break my furniture."

Cut in Magnus sighing.

Azazel turned to him and smiled.

"Right sorry. Oh, your father sends his regards."

Magnus' eyes narrowed. Azazel rose an eyebrow.

"I take you two aren't on good terms?"

"That would assume we've been on good terms at one point."

Ground out Magnus. Alec put hand on his knee.

"What do you want demon?"

Asked Isabelle inching toward him.

Jace groaned opening his eyes. 

Clary leans over him. Simon stood frozen watching.

Azazel smirked,

"Check again sweetheart."

Magnus smiled, he pointed at Azazel's with the hand that held the drink.

"Your wings look better."

"Yes, Raphi was able to restore them."

"One of these days your going to have to tell me that story."

"Oh I will, though I'd prefer to tell it when the world is not in peril."

"Alec what the hell is going on?"

Asked Jace.

Alec sighed.

"You know the angel Samael? The one Michael hunted and killed."

"Rings a bell, the point?"

"The point Blondie is he's alive, and he's going to burn the world."

Snapped Magnus.

"Blondie?" Asked Azazel raising an eyebrow smirking.

Magnus shrugged.

"It fits doesn't it?"

"Yes. Yes it does, it's insulting enough to cut but no too insulting to be rude."

Magnus beamed.

"I have the urge to give you a high five."

said Simon. 

Azazel laughed.

"Well don't let me stop you."

"Will someone tell me what that has to do with the demon that we haven't killed."

Yelled Jace.

Azazel sighed just taking a sip of his drink.

"He is not a demon. And Jonathan if you make that mistake again you will ceasing being a Shadowhunter."

Azazel beamed the others turned to see Raphael glaring at them.

"Oh Blondie before you charge him, that's Raphael, yes the archangel."

"The most beautiful one."

Azazel added under his breath. Magnus smirked and Raphael only rolled his eyes, though he was smiling.

Jace, Isabelle, and Clary took in a breath.

"Where are the wings?" Blurted out Simon.

Raphael only threw his head back and laughed.

"My wings would break this apartment little warrior, so I've hidden them. Though if you do want to know what they look like ask Magnus or Azazel. Though Azazel shall I say has a more intimate knowledge of them."

Jace looked between them confused. Magnus only smirked. Jace locked eyes with Alec.

"How are you not freaking out?"

Alec shrugged, 

"I've had a month to wrap my head around it."

"You knew the world was ending for a month and you didn't say anything?!"

Jace started toward him, Magnus' eyes flashed. Azazel and Raphael locked eyes. They couldn't have them all kill each other. They needed to be unified.

Raphael had Jace up against a wall in a second.

"We told them not to say a word till be we contacted them again. Believe me now?"

Jace blinked, 

"I—"

"Brother, perhaps I can be of assistance."

Jace and Clary beamed. 

"Ithuriel! How are you? Are you alright after what Valentine did to you? I'm sorry—"

"A mortal hurt you how?"

Asked Azazel as Ithuriel turned beaming at Clary.

Raphael sighed letting Jace go. He finally looked nervous.

"You're an archangel?"

Raphael failed to hide his smirk, and nodded.

"Oh by the Angel. I'm so sorry. I —"

Raphael waved it off.

"It's not like I thought this was going to be easy. All you mortals profess your belief but when it appears you want proof."

Raphael rolled his eyes,

"It's honestly a pain."

Ithuriel beamed at Azazel.

"Azazel. Ah, so this is why Raphael's been in a good mood for the last month."

Azazel gave a short bow.

"What can I say? I am excellent company."

"Not like I'd have the pleasure of actually testing that theory."

Muttered Raphael as he walked back toward the entrance of the apartment and leaned against the wall.

Azazel only chuckled.

"Don't worry Angel. We're going to be working together for a while. We'll have a long night at some point where we can test that theory and so many more."

Raphael smirked. Jace finally caught on, he looked at Alec in disbelief. Who actually smiled shrugging.

"It's actually what you think."

"But-but—"

"Angels fall in love Jace. Get over it."

Jace harshly sighed and sat down on the couch. 

Isabelle turned between them a playful smile on her face as Azazel and Raphael smiled at Alec.

"Wait but the story?"

"True. I was bound."

Isabelle's eyes widened.

"And you still love him?"

Azazel shrugged, he lost the ever present smirk and smiled almost lovingly.

"I never stopped."

"Aw! You both are the definition of star-crossed lovers."

Raphael chuckled.

"Are we now?"

"Yes! Separated by Heaven and Hell, but always thinking of each other."

She sighed,

"It's so romantic."

"Yes and this is all without knowing their story."

Magnus interjected.

"Can you imagine how even more romantic once we know that?"

Magnus and Isabelle squealed excitedly.

Ithuriel only laughed quietly.

Simon looked at him worriedly.

"Not to ruin whatever is happening, but let me get this straight some big bad angel is alive and going to kill us all?"

"Try to kill you all."

Pointed out Azazel taking a sip of his drink. 

"Heaven will protect you. Ithuriel and I didn't come here to talk gossip."

Clary looked at Azazel worriedly and then back at Raphael.

"Not to be rude, but why is a Prince of Hell here?"

Raphael actually beamed.

"You know you're the first person to actually treat our relationship with respect, and I'm including angels on that list. So thank you Clary. And to your point, Lucifer has pledged his support and that of Hell's. We all want the same thing, to eliminate Samael as a threat."

Clary looked slightly overwhelmed. Though Raphael continued on,

"You all need to find a way to alert The Clave. We all won't be able to come at a moments notice to give you proof."

"How? They won't listen, they didn't listen with Valentine. What makes you think they'll listen when we tell them a long thought dead angel is actually alive and want to destroy the world?"

Raphael only chuckled at Clary's bewildered expression.

"Clary, if there is anything I know it's that Raziel doesn't give you enough credit. You stopped the war, he liked you enough to answer you. Have faith in yourself."

Clary looked like she was going to have a mental breakdown. Ithuriel patted her hand.

"If it is alright with my brothers I can stay and help."

"Ithuriel. No. You've been captured twice."

Azazel growled.

"And here is where I have the overwhelming urge to just damn you all."

Ithuriel was in front of Azazel in an instant.

"Relax my dear brother, I am fine. Take care of yourself. I can't have my favorite little brother get himself hurt again now can I?"

Azazel rolled his eyes, but he nodded.

Ithuriel placed a kissed on his cheek, and took a step back. All eyes went to Raphael.

Raphael pushed off the wall. They could hear the rustle of unseen wings. 

"Shall we Ithuriel? We've been here long enough."

Ithuriel gave them a tight smile and nodded. His own wings rustling and they both vanished.

Azazel drained his drink and glanced at Magnus.

"I can come, there's not much to do in Hell. And I'd rather help than bang my head against a wall in boredom. Think about it. Do you know the quickest way to call me?"

"Pentagram?"

Azazel grinned shaking his head.

"Pray, don't worry Heaven won't smite you. But I'll hear you. I am an angel after all. But do try to call me if it's absolutely necessary."

Azazel vanished before Magnus could respond. The gang exchanged worried glanced. Well everyone except Jace.

He looked ecstatic.

He jumped up.

"Come on. Let's go save the world again!"


	3. Robert Lightwood Is Finally Put In His Place

Alec stood up, his eyes on his Father. He stifled a sigh. He knew this was an impossible task.

"Alexander, you have no proof. You have no way to corroborate what you say."

"Father listen. We all saw them. Question us individually if you must, but we are telling the truth. Samael is alive and the sooner we all accept that the sooner we can save the world."

Robert shook his head from the Dias.

"Yes but it is your friends. All of you. Why would heaven come to a couple of children? Why wouldn't they come to the adults?"

"Probably because you are all stuffy old people, who lack imagination and don't posses an unbiased bone in your body."

They all turned to see Azazel leaning against the Clave doors. His brown shoes polished. He uncrossed his legs and walked inward. The Shadowhunters rose as one, they gasped. He only smiled, spinning, his suit and tie adding a splash of color into the various shades of black.

Robert rose his face set in a glare. Azazel admired his tenacity. Perhaps the Nephilim weren't Pansys. 

He wagged a finger at the inquisitor.

"Uh-uh don't do something you'll regret Robbie. I come in peace."

"You should be bound. You should— how are you— Magnus!"

Azazel rose an eyebrow. As Magnus rose. He smirked at the warlock.

"Is he having a stroke? Or does he always shout your name?"

Magnus's lips set in a grim line.

"Why are you here?"

"Ah yes! Well you all wanted proof and well Heaven doesn't care to provide it, but lucky for you some angels are nicer than most."

Azazel turned to the doors and he snapped his fingers. The doors opened, and the light poured in. Azazel rolled his eyes, and Heaven thought Hell was dramatic.

"Behind door number 1, we have...."

Ithuriel stepped through. He was dressed in a casual suit. He walked toward Azazel, his wings on full display.

"Ithuriel. Famous for his spear and finding Samael. Works under Gabriel and enjoys longs flights over the river Thames and debating the usefulness of technology."

Ithuriel gave Azazel a small smile and then turned to Robert. His features changed into that of a regal angel who felt his time was being wasted. Ithuriel was a wonderful actor. Azazel vanished and reappeared leaning on the clave doors.

"Robert lightwood. Who are you to question our methods? We came to your children because you were not worthy of our time or our attention. We preach love, compassion. We do not condemn any one person based on their action alone."

Azazel scoffed. They all turned to him. His eyes were hard when they stared back at Ithuriel. 

"Right. My brothers and I weren't condemned based on a action. Were banned from coming home because of what we were."

Ithuriel shook his head. He gave Azazel a sad smile.

"Azazel you and your brothers can come home all you need to do was admit it was wrong."

Azazel glared at him, but didn't say anything. This wasn't a simple conversation. This issue was far from done, why should he repent when Father accepted the Nephilim at last? Why should he repent for something that was good he took a deep breath, besides they had other things to deal with.

Ithuriel held his eyes for a few more moments longer and then turned back to Robert. His mask of indifference back,

"Everyone is able to repent, you use our names for your own bigotry. You should be stripped, however since Raziel and Heaven as a whole loves your children, we're going to let them decide."

Ithuriel turned to Alec who looked stunned. Ithuriel smiled warmly.

"Tell us Alexander should your father be punished for his bigotry against you, Magnus Bane, Aline Pennewhallow, and Helen Blackthrone? Or do you think he is still worthy of my brothers favor?"

"I think that my Father will see the errors of his ways. I think he will come to see the love and compassion you all exhibit. If I may Ithuriel, I plead you to wait and give him more time."

Ithuriel nodded and turned back to Robert. 

"Our kindness is due to our love of The younger generation."

He turned to leave. But he looked back, his voice cut through.

"Oh and Robert? If I hear that you are in anyway rude to Magnus Bane or anyone who is not a Nephilim I will smite you, with or without Raziel's approval. Are we understood?"

Robert nodded, he looked terrified. Ithuriel vanished. All eyes fell to Azazel who gave them a slow smile.

"Right. So bullet points, Robert is a dick learn to love your children and all children regardless of who they fall in love with. Samael is undoubtedly real, he's the one who freed me and then killed me when I rejected his offer. Start preparing. You all are going to need everyone's help, and I mean everyone - Downwolders, Mundanes, everyone to help save the world."

Azazel took out his phone. Quickly scrolling through his list.

"Well that's it. Next time I'm not calling in a favor from Heaven. So when Alec comes to you and tells you something, start making of a habit of believing him. We good Lightwood? Other Nephilim people I didn't bother learning names of?"

Everyone nodded and Azazel smirked and winked as he vanished.


	4. In Which The OTP Breaks Up

Ithuriel gave Alec a hug as Magnus watched on.

"I'm sorry for putting you on the spot Alec. But I had to make it look convincing. You're father will be fine."

Alec's shoulders slumped in relief. Magnus gave him a smile, his eyes turning to the courtyard.

"Should we be concerned about that?"

Ithuriel followed his finger, his eyes widened. He, Alec, and and Magnus were instantly outside.

"This is a terrible idea. Those two can't stand each other."

Raziel and Azazel were sparring waiting for Raphael to come deliver the latest news from Michael when Raziel decided to finally say what was on his mind.

"You are both delusional. Raphael can do so much better than you."

"He loves me. That's more than I can say for you and your jealousy Razie."

Hit.

"Yes he might, but you are both even more naive if you think that is going to change anything... It's not like your love for each other changed anything before."

Miss.

Raziel smirked, deflecting Azazel's blow.

"I mean come on what do you think is going to happen when we defeat Samael? Do you honestly think he's going to fall for  _you_?"

Azazel stilled, the blood welling up in the deep gashes.

Ithuriel sighed, turning when Raphael landed, Clary coming to join them from inside.

He gestured to them. Raphael turned and glared at Raziel.

"Raziel seriously? Are you trying to cause another war?"

Raphael sighed and walked toward Azazel. Azazel stepped away as Raphael extended an arm toward him.

"Azazel look I know you want to hurt him, and honestly if it had been in any other circumstance I would let you. But the Nephilim need him alive."

Azazel shook his head,

"Any other circumstances huh? Buts these are circumstances. Tell me how is this any different? Tell me what happens when this all ends?"

Raphael stopped and looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed and looked away.

"I can't keep doing this Raphael. I can't keep letting my heart get ripped to shreds every time I see you."

Azazel held up a hand as Raphael opened his mouth.

"Raphael every time I see you, I keep thinking, I keep waiting for you to change your mind. For you stay and not leave again. And I know you won't, if I'm being honest I've always known you'll never leave Heaven, not even for me."

"Azazel you know it's not that simple. You know my feelings aren't that clear cut."

Azazel's eyes flashed as he met his eyes.

"Isn't it though? You'll always choose Heaven."

Raphael glared.

"If we're on the subject of choice you can always chose to repent. Then this whole conversation would be null."

"Father will never accept me, Michael will strike me down. And even by some miracle neither of those things happen and I'm in Heaven, I would lose my mind."

"So you value your own personal freedom over our love."

"And you value the Heavenly order over our love."

Shot back Azazel. They glared at each other. Daniel chose that moment to appear. He raised an eyebrow, looking between them.

"Did I miss something?"

Finally it was Azazel who answered.

"Nothing. You missed nothing. Exactly like what's between us."

Raphael's eyes widened, he actually looked scared.

"Az, that's not true. I love you."

Azazel shook his head, tears in his eyes.

"It's not enough Raphi. I honestly wish it was, I do. But I can't keep believing in a love that was never equal."

Daniel's eyes widened in surprise, meeting Ithuriel's worried gaze and Raziel's of triumphant.

"Wait, are you two breaking up?"

Raphael's eyes hardened.

"We broke up a long time ago."

His wings unfurled and he flew away, Azazel vanished a second later.

Ithuriel sighed and Daniel turned to Raziel.

"Is it over? Can I finally pretend I could care less what happens to Raphael?"

Raziel grins.

"Only if I can stop pretending I give a damn what happens to Azazel?"

They laughed and shook on it.

Clary looked at Ithuriel.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. Which is what worries me. There's a reason those two are a bad combination. They'll destroy the world if it means proving a point to the other."

"So is Hell going to turn against us?"

"That's what I'm worried about. Azazel won't let this go, and knowing Raphael he'll do something equally bad."

"Like what?"

Asked Magnus.

Ithuriel just stared at him, Alec's fear spiked.

"No, he promised."

Ithuriel shook his head a sad smile on his face.

"One thing you need to realize Alec, angels are fickle, Archangels even more so. Raphael wants to hurt Azazel, and he'll do it no matter who's in danger."


End file.
